Joined Together
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: First sequel to 'How To Deal'. At Bobby and Alex's wedding reception, Ross proposed to Wheeler. Now, their day has finally arrived. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Joined Together**

**Characters/Parings: Ross/Wheeler; Bobby/Alex; Mike/Carolyn; Nola/Damian**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm just playing with them for a while.**

**Setting: Season 7/AU**

**Spoilers: Sequel to 'How To Deal'**

**Summary: At Bobby and Alex's wedding reception, Danny Ross popped the question to Detective Megan Wheeler. Now, their wedding day has finally arrived.**

**Author's note: This is my long-delayed one shot sequel to 'How To Deal', but this isn't gonna be the last. I'm planning on doing a Mike/Carolyn one shot for anyone who wanna see them married (as do I). I'm mad, though, that Wheeler's new partner is 'Raines'. I can't believe it! One more thing; I know Ross is Jewish, but for the sake of this fic, this is a normal wedding. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Manhattan, New York**

**August 9, 2009**

Detective Megan Wheeler of the Major Case Squad couldn't believe this day has finally arrived. After months and months and months of preparations, she was finally ready to take the plunge. Today, in front of all her friends and family, she's declaring her undying love and devotion to the one man who literally saved her life.

It's been a long and tough journey for the tough redhead. She was going through a lot of changes while embarking on a new romance during the time of changes and new explorations at Major Case. She didn't think about dating again until her boss of all people finally had the courage to ask her out on a date. She almost lost her life as well. It's because she had to deal with an ex who didn't know when to leave well enough alone. You see, during their turbulent relationship, Megan discovered that he cheated on her and got another woman pregnant. She ended the relationship right there and then, but he didn't get the hint and started stalking her. He wanted her back and he was gonna do anything to make sure she was back with them.

However, she had already moved on...to Captain Danny Ross.

She never thought in a million years that she would get romantically involved with an older man, let alone a single father of two beautiful boys and her boss. But, he showed her in more ways than one that anything's possible when it comes to May-December romances. Outside his tough demeanor, he was the sweetest person she'd ever met in her life.

After many trials and tribulations of her life, she has every reason to be excited and nervous. Today was finally here. In just a few minutes, she'll be standing hand in hand with the man she loves in front of God, pledging her undying love and devotion to Danny. A single tear started falling from her eye because she wanted her father to be here for this occasion. Fortunately, her former partner (and adopted big brother) Mike Logan stepped up and offered to walk her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, Meg," a woman called out to her. Megan looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Alexandra Eames, now Alexandra Goren, holding her daughter Ashley in her arms.

"Thanks, Alex. God, I can't believe this is happening to me. Is there such thing as being nervous?" Megan asked. She was starting to sweat a little bit.

"Yes. And it's normal to be nervous. Hell, I was nervous when I married Bobby. But, once I saw him with his gorgeous smile, I knew everything was gonna be okay. And it did. I married the man of my dreams. Now, it's your turn. Danny's so good for you. He's been there when you were going through your problems with your ex," Alex explained with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I needed it. I guess once I see him, everything's gonna be okay," Megan said with a grin. Just then, the door opened and in walked Carolyn and Nola, who both looked fabulous. They both got pregnant pretty much at the same time and they looked like they didn't have any children at all.

"What's up, ladies?" Megan asked cheerfully.

"Well, we have an overanxious groom waiting out there; ready to get the show on the road. Are you ready?" Nola asked, laughing.

"Yes, I'm ready. I can't wait, either," Megan said softly. After taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and left the dressing room.

X

**20 minutes later**

Everyone in the ballroom were on the feet as the soft sounds of the violin began to fill the room. The double doors opened and the first couple to come out was none other than Mr and Mrs. Goren. Alex had the biggest smile on her face as she gazed at her husband. If time was moving slowing, Bobby was looking better and better.

"You keep looking at me like that, you're gonna go blind," he teased lightly.

She nudged him with her elbow. "I can't help it when it comes to you."

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me one of this day. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you," he whispered.

Alex smiled. "I love you, too, Bobby."

Next up was Nola and Damian. You could tell ever after years of marriage and now four beautiful children, they were still so much in love with each other.

Finally, the maid of honor made her appearance. Carolyn looked stunning in a strapless turquoise halter dress. Her long jet black hair was pinned up in chiffon and she just looked like a princess. You can see why Mike loved her so much.

Everyone remained standing when 'Here Comes The Bride' started playing beautifully. The double doors were once again opened and everyone in the room gasped in surprised when Mike and Megan appeared. For a woman who's spent her life chasing perps and not dressing up much, she looked absolutely stunning in her strapless white dress. And Mike looked handsome in his black tuxedo.

"You look good, Wheeler," he quipped.

She just smiled. "You don't look bad yourself, Logan."

"Ready to do this?" he asked softly.

She just nodded her head. God, she was nervous and she could feel her stomach tying up into knots. However, when she locked eyes with Danny, who stood at the alter with a huge smile on his face, she knew everything's was gonna be okay. This is the biggest day of her life and she couldn't be more happier.

When they reached the podium, Mike lifted the veil away from her face, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Who here gives this bride away?" the minister asked.

"I do," Mike said right away. Then he stepped down and took a seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the holy union of Megan Lynne Wheeler and Daniel Michael Ross. As they embark on a new journey together, let the Lord bless them with love and happiness and let no one stand between them. If there's anyone who feels why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one said anything, he continued on, "at this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Megan, you go first."

Megan handed her bouquet of flowers over to Carolyn, who had a huge smile on her face. Then the redhead turned back around and locked hands with Danny, who winked at her.

"Well, I never thought in a million years that we'd be here. I never thought I would stand in here and be so happy as I am now. When I was going through some rough times concerning my past, you stood by me and showed me that love can withstand anything. My heart has never been so full and you-you just brought it more into light for me. Danny, I've always thought of you as like a father figure to me; but my life changed forever when you asked me out. I felt like nothing could stop me as long as I'm with you. I pledge to you, on this day, my undying love, devotion, faith, fidelity and honor even after my dying day. And, I'm so honored to be a part of your sons' lives. I promise to love them as well. I love you, Danny. I love you so much," Megan said through her tears. He reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He couldn't stop smiling because the vows were so beautiful.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I never thought I would be doing this again, but I've always believed that some things just worked itself out and you're the reason why I'm standing her. Truth be told, I've loved you since we first started working together, but I was scared at first because I've thought of you like a daughter. But, as time passed and as we got to know each other more, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Megan, you're everything I could ever want in a woman; kind, compassionate, sweet, love, tough and considerate. Today, in front of God and everyone standing in the room, I pledge to you my undying love, devotion, faith, fidelity and honor. I promise to love you even after my dying day. I love you, Megan," Danny said without hesitation.

"Danny, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

"Megan, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Bobby nodded his head as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the two rings. Then he handed them over to the minister, who then handed them over to Megan and Danny.

"Danny, as you place the ring on her finger, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Danny repeated as he slid the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed it lightly.

"Megan, as you place the ring on his finger, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated with tears in her eyes as she placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister announced.

Megan completely lost it when Danny took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered when they pulled apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Mr and Mrs. Daniel Ross," the minister declared with a smile on his face.

Holding hands, Megan and Danny started running just as everyone was throwing rice at them. When they got outside, a limo was already waiting for them.

"Are you ready to blow this joint?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Let's go!" Megan said as they ran down the steps and got right in the limo, just as the others were coming out of the church. They were still yelling and cheering for the newlyweds as the limo started pulling away.

Next stop: wedding reception.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**August 9, 2009**

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, I'm gonna need you to clear the dance floor because it's about time for Danny and Megan to take their first dance as husband and wife," Mike announced over the microphone.

_I Knew I Loved You _by Savage Garden started playing on the stereo as the newlyweds walked on the 'dance' floor. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed as they started swaying. It was like they were the only two people in the room and she loved it. How can she not? She's on cloud nine right now.

"I love you," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too. Thanks for marrying this old man today."

She had to laugh. "You're not old; at least, in my mind. And you're welcome on the marrying part. I couldn't ask for a better husband than you."

Megan looked over her shoulder and watched the other couples: Bobby and Alex, Nola and Damian and Mike and Carolyn making their way on the dance floor. She laid her head back on Danny's shoulder and felt a smile tugging at her lips. All her life, she just wanted to be happy and today, of all days, her dream came true in the form of Danny Ross.

After all, they were joined together.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Don't worry; I have plenty more stories in the works! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
